The previous techniques for thin-layers deposition, known to the inventors, are represented by monochamber apparatus, presenting the well known disadvantage of the impossibility to perform contemporaneous operations and all of the technical drawbacks of the deposition chamber.
In the event of failure, research and production had to be interrupted.
Moreoever, when large amounts of work had to be done, additional plants were required, otherwise production was delayed.